Marry Me
by Brookegirl36
Summary: based off the song "marry me" by Thomas Rhett
1. Chapter 1

**So first this is kind of based off the song "marry me" by Thomas Rhett and I obviously own nothing about this song, it's just one of my favorites. This has probably also been done before, but there's no other couple I could think this sound worked better for than Lucas and Haley. I feel if anyone would have this relationship it would be them.**

 **Growing up Haley James and Lucas Scott had always been best friends they did everything together always and always shared everything with each other. They were practically brother and sister, but as they grew older they started to have their own lives. Lucas remembered the day they talked about how they wanted their weddings. Haley wanted everything to be perfect, which for as simple Haley was you wouldn't think she would want much. She wanted her grandfather preaching the service as to he's married her parents and her family, she wanted Magnolias and wanted it to be out in the country. She didn't want too many people since she was really never a big people person, and she walk always cautious on wanting to save her parents some money. They would talk about it for hours and Lucas could see how everything would go in his head. And now it was finally the day that he never thought would come.**

 **Lucas was getting ready in his black suit, and black tie. He didn't even want to go, but he knew he had to for not only Haley, but for his brother Nathan. Lucas got to the wedding reception and tried to stay to the back. This day was harder for him than anyone could understand. His best friend was marrying his brother. He stood in the back of the room taking a shot of whiskey trying to hold back the tears thinking about the one time on top of his mom's café that he almost kissed her. Lucas Scott almost kissed Haley James, but instead he let himself freak out because he didn't know if she felt the same way and he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but truth is he loved her and always had. He hated the way his brother treated her sometimes, but Haley loved Nathan. When He got the invite to the wedding he realized it was too late, and that he would never be able to tell Haley how he truly felt.**

 **He knew her dad was dreading today, and the fact Haley was finally moving onto her own life and starting her own family. But he didn't know he was the only one giving her away. Lucas was going to have to let go of all his feelings after today, or try to anyways.**

 **He say Haley out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful greeting guests. Maybe he could go over there and tell her now how he felt and get it off his chest, but he didn't want to mess this up for her. She was happy and that's all he could ask for her, so instead he would just with her and Nathan the best.**

 **That was truly the hardest night for Lucas Scott. Seeing his brother marry the girl he had been in love with for years. Haley was finally getting married, but it wasn't to Lucas. Life didn't turn out the way he had hoped it would. The only thing he could be thankful for was Haley was truly happy, and he could see it in her face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few years had passed Haley and Nathan moved to Charlotte for Nathan's NBA career and had baby James who was now 3, and Haley was 6 months pregnant with their little girl. She always remembered the times her and Lucas would talk about their future life and how they wanted things to happen. She even knew how he wanted his wedding, which most guys don't open up about. But when you've been friends as long as Lucas and Haley you talk about anything and everything. He wanted it out in the country in a barn style wedding, something simple that didn't cost a lot of money. He wanted to be able to pay for it so his future wife's family wouldn't have to. He even wanted Haley's grandfather to perform the service. Over the years they became an addition to the others family, and it just seemed like something that should happen. He had it all planned out, which part of that was probably because Haley would always talk about hers.**

 **Haley stood in the mirror getting ready for the day, she didn't think she would ever see this day. She also hoped it was a day she would never have to see. She stood there in a deep blue dress in front of the mirror just looking at herself trying to hold back the tears. Lucas Scott was finally getting married, but he wasn't marrying her.**

 **She sat on the edge of the bed holding back tears remembering the night at the river court that she almost kissed him. They were playing one on one and they had gotten close enough their lips almost met, but she pulled away. She freaked out because they had been friends for so long and she didn't think Lucas felt that way at all. It never truly hit her until she got the invite, and by then she knew it was too late.**

 **Haley knew how much Karen was dreading this day. Her little boy was finally growing up and she would have to give that up, but Karen wasn't the only one giving him up. She could only imagine that he was at the church in his black suit with his black tie, welcoming his guest while his bride was getting ready. She could go find him, and get everything off her chest but she didn't want to ruin things. After all she is married to Nathan and has a family now so what would that truly do for them, but make things more complicated. She decided she would just wish him and Peyton the best.**

 **So here she was in her Blue dress sipping on some water, as much as she wanted something stronger at a time like this she wasn't in any condition to have anything more. Which was probably a good thing because then she couldn't say something she would regret. Here she was watching the man she has been in love with for years marrying someone, and it wasn't her.**


End file.
